


.redamancy

by haetzro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Hierarchy, M/M, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Slow Burn, all parents talked about in this fic are pretentious assholes, p.p.s chenle and jisung are like 12-13 in this fic as well :), p.s chenhyuck are the superior brothers, renmin are hyucks and mark’s best friends, side renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetzro/pseuds/haetzro
Summary: lee donghyuck has always been controlled by everything in his life. from the way his face looked to the way he could express himself. he never knew a slither of freedom in his entire life. constantly following orders without protest. but everything seems to change when he meets him. both for better and yet for worse.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	1. superstition

**THE SUNLIGHT FLICKERS** into Donghyuck's bedroom, spreading the once dark room with brightness. The sun shines harshly onto Donghyuck's eyes, causing the small boy to groan and turn the other direction, trying to gain more sleep. But just as he was about to drift into the peaceful turmoil of darkness, a knock was heard on the door.

"Donghyuck? Are you up?" 

Said boy sighs, before lifting himself from the warmth of his covers. "Yes Renjun, just give me a moment." He hears shuffling from his door, until it disappears from his ears. He pushes the puffy duvets off his body completely, legs meeting the cold floor, letting out a big yawn while stretching his arms.

He turns to the balcony, the sun shining brightly at him. "Couldn't even let me sleep for a few moments, huh?" the sun only shines brighter, causing Donghyuck to chuckle. He walks towards his bathroom quickly refreshing himself, before coming out and picking the set of clothes Renjun had picked for him beforehand. After he is done, he looks at himself in the mirror. He stares back at himself, taking himself in before giving a sad smile. He walks towards the doors, and opens it to see Renjun himself.

"Took you long enough." Donghyuck grins before sticking his tongue out at him "I had to look absolutely perfect, something you'd never understand." Renjun scoffs, shaking his head a little. "Yes, I will never understand. Now come on, stop frolicking around and let's get to the breakfast hall. You'll be late." Donghyuck smiles one last time, before walking ahead of Renjun. 

"So, anything new that you've heard of?" 

He hears Renjun sigh a little behind him, before speaking up "Well, with the war repairs finally finalized and payed for we're finally at 'peace' with the Yuverians." Donghyuck hums, while smiling kindly at a few maids in front of him, pausing at the breakfast hall, waiting for Renjun to finish. "This is still a rumor, but because the repairs has been finalized, apparently some Yuverian nobles are coming over to sign the lengthy contract." 

Donghyuck's eyebrows raise, mouth uttering a mumbled oh. Yuverians coming to Diomora? "But...Father would never let that happen. You know how much he hates Yuverians." Renjun shrugs his shoulders before turning around, quickly ushering a butler to open the door. "I don't know. Just make yourself look presentable and try not to think about it too much. You know I said it was only a rumor."

Donghyuck looks forward, all emotion in face draining as his eye's catch a glimpse of his family.

He walks in with Renjun, and sits down in his assigned seat, Renjun standing behind him. "You're late." Yes, it's quite obvious, isn't it. He looks up towards his mother, before bowing his head at her in some type of acknowledgment. "I apologize. I was was taking a stroll to see the new spring flowers." He hears the woman scoff, before no more words are uttered from her. Donghyuck turns to his left and catches a glimpse of the empty seat.

"Where's Chenle?" Donghyuck's mother slams her hand on the table, causing Donghyuck to jump and look at the sour scowl on his mother's face. "Do not talk while you're having breakfast you imbecile. Did I not teach you any manners?" Donghyuck lowers his head quickly out fear, mumbling a hushed apology. "That's enough Dongyoon." Donghyuck goes back to eating his eggs and toast, refusing to look up at all. 

"The Yuverians are coming to sign the agreement contract." Donghyuck pauses, before looking up rather quickly, his eyes bulging. He hears his mothers fork drop to the floor, a gasp heard throughout the entire room. "What? Why? The Yuverians only signed the contracts overseas, why are they coming?" Donghyuck's eyes dart back to his father, waiting for an answer. His mother was right, for over these last three years the contracts that the Yuverian's had been signing had been overseas so why they're coming over now doesn't make any sense.

Donghyuck watches as his father clenches his fist "The king doesn't trust the contracts they've been signing, afraid he's being put into a...trap. He's sending his most trusted men are coming over here to look over all the papers." Donghyuck drops his fork slowly, heaving out breath he's been holding in. Why on earth would the Yuverian's come here? It doesn't make any sense. The superstition is utterly absurd. His father wouldn't risk to have an even worse war than last time again...would he?

"His heir is also coming as well, Lee Minhyung."

Lee Minhyung? He's heard a lot about said man. That he was gruesome with a sword and even deadlier with his words.

He'd never want to come across a man like that.

"Oh lord...when will they be arriving?" Dongyoon asks timidly.

"In two days." Donghyuck jaw really drops now, his fathers words shouting loudly in his head. "What?! Two days!?" His father nods, really confirming his and his mothers sudden fears. "They'll be staying in the west wing, so do not make any interactions with them at all. Is that understood?" Donghyuck's father looks towards him a piercing glare, making the poor boy squirm in his seat "Y-Yes sir." The king nods his head in satisfaction, before turning towards his food. "Good. I'll leave you to go to your piano lesson. You're excused." 

Donghyuck looks back at the food he was once eating, plate still slightly full. Any other day his eyes would've watered in tears for more food, but today he has lost all appetite. "Yes sir." He gets up from his seat before bowing at his father and his still paralyzed mother, before taking his quick leave, Renjun following behind him quickly. 

After the butlers had shut the door, and Donghyuck and Renjun are var from any watchful ears, Donghyuck finally heaves out a sigh. "I can't believe this. And fathers just accepting this without a fight?" Renjun snorts, crossing his arms "Your father would've definitely made a scene, just not in public." Donghyuck shakes his head, letting out a small chuckle. "I wonder what they're like?" Renjun raises an eyebrow at the curious boy next to him. "Donghyuck. Don't start thinking about them, throughout their stay you'll probably not even be allowed to breathe near them, so for your sake, dull any curiosity your mind is having right now, before you get yourself in trouble."

Donghyuck pouts. Of course Renjun would bring him back to his sad reality. "I know, Injun. I'm not dumb." He mumbles sourly. Renjun sighs pitifully, before looking the other direction. "We have time before your piano lesson. Do you want to find Chenle?" Donghyuck perks at the mention of his little brother's name, a smile gracing on his beautiful face.

"Please"

"But I don't want to do that!"

"Chenle, for the love of Amora, please listen!"

Chenle huffs in annoyance, a small pout gracing his face. He didn't want to do ballet. It made his feet hurt and he swore he got a bruise last time from dancing for so long.

"Why does Ms Dongyoon even make us do this? It's so boring!" Kun rolls his eyes, kissing his teeth in irritation. "Chenle, for Amorans sake, it's Queen Dongyoon, and please follow the steps. I'm tired as well, but continue doing this and the king might make you run once more!"

Chenle winces, remembering what happened the last time he ran around the castle. He gained several cuts and nobody cared for him at all.

Except Donghyuck.

His older brother always cared for him, made sure he was safe even when it was dangerous to do so with such angered parents. His older brother always cared.

He missed him this morning. Queen Dongyoon had banned him from eating breakfast for a week, for he had talked to the barn boy longer than she had liked. He was only saying hello. He didn't understand what made her so livid.

"I'm hungry Kun ge"

Kun freezes, eyes flickering through several emotions, the most prominent being heartbreak and anger. "I know Lele. I'll try and see if you can eat something later, ok?" Chenle nods before looking down at his rumbling stomach with a sigh, ignoring it begrudgingly.

"Now come on, you're still horribly hopeless with your Arabesque."

Chenle walks towards the center of the dance studio with Kun before a knock is heard on the door, making both males turn to the door. 

"Kun? I'm sorry to interrupt. We just came to see Chenle this morning. He wasn't there." Renjun quickly says, bowing in the process. "Ah it's quite alright Renjun. We haven't started yet so —"

"Chenle!" Donghyuck enters the room haphazardly, running to give said boy a hug.

"Hyung!" The meet halfway across the giant studio, both boys ignoring the calls of their sidenics warnings to not fall, engulfing each other in a large hug. They had seen each other not too long ago, but they still missed each other dearly.

"Hyung, I missed you." Chenle utters silently into Donghyucks chest, taking in the smell of the elders scent. As usual he smelt like honey and warmth. A smell that calms Chenle instantly.

"I missed you too lele." Donghyuck looks down at the younger, a fond expression gracing his face. "Where were you this morning? I was expecting to see you there." Chenle sighed turning back to Kun, who gives him a small smile.

"Ms Dongyoon—" a small cough is heard in the back, Donghyuck letting out a small chuckle "Queen Dongyoon banned me from having breakfast for the next week." Donghyuck's smile drops, now showing concern.

"What? Why? Why would she do that? Are you hungry? Oh lord, Renjun please go to the kitchen and grab some banana bread or something for Chenle. Oh Kun, why didn't you tell me?"

Renjun, already out the door, and a now overly concerned Kun in the back are not the importance of the two brothers. Chenle tears up, before cuddling into his older brothers chest, stopping any upcoming tears. Donghyuck caresses him, whispering words of comfort. Oh how he loved his brother. "It's alright lele, it's alright."

"I— I only wanted to say hello to Jisung. I— I was just being nice hyung." Donghyuck doesn't say anything, just continues to console the younger. 

"Donghyuck? I've brought a basket of bread. And we have to leave in 30 minutes."

He hears Donghyuck sigh, before uttering a small come. Chenle is handed two banana breads, a basket given to Kun to hide.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Eat up."

The boys stay silent for a while, a watchful Renjun watching the doors carefully, Kun watching the two young boys warmly. 

"Hyung?" 

Donghyuck hums, stroking the small boys head. "Why're the Yuverians coming?" Donghyuck freezes, the entire rooms calm atmosphere tensing. Chenle isn't supposed to know about this.

"Who told you that?"

"Jisungie. He overhead the king and his guard talking from the barn window. Why? Is it really bad?"

Donghyuck shakes his head, quickly hiding any feelings of fear from his little brother. "No of course not. It's just a small matter that needs to be fixed. That's all." Chenle nods and keeps munching on his banana bread.

"Chenle? Come on we've missed practically all your lesson. Let Prince Donghyuck go and continue the rest of your lesson." Chenle sighs looking up at his brothers face, feeling somewhat forlorn. He just saw him. Why must he go now?

"Yes, Donghyuck we must take our leaves as well. At this point we might have to run to Sire Lee's piano lesson. Get up and let's go." Donghyuck nods and let's Chenle go with a sad smile.

"See you soon lele."

He hugs his brother one last time, before turning around to leave with Renjun.

As Donghyuck and Renjun walk towards the arts section of the castle, Donghyuck can't help but feel helpless. "How is this ever going to work Injun? I mean, something is bound to happen the moment the Yuverian's step foot onto our land. And knowing father's temper and mother's brash mouth, a fight is bound to happen."

Renjun sighs, before putting a comforting hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. "I fear that this might happen as well Donghyuck, but we must only hope for the best and pray to Goddess Amora."

Donghyuck nods, before walking a bit faster to hopefully avoid Renjun's watchful eyes. Although his words had tried to comfort Donghyuck, the brunette can't help but feel a pit of unease in his stomach while walking along the corridors aisle.

Something is going to happen. And it's bound to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it. It's a bit bland for a first chapter, but I promise it gets better lol. We've only seen Donghyuck's side so far, so what do you guys think Mark's will look like? Anyway, have a lovely day, stay safe and wear your masks if you must go outside!!!


	2. expectations

**THE TWO SWORDS** clash and screech at each other, constantly scraping against one another while trying to bring either of theirselves down. Grunts heard from either of their owners, before they're both moved back from each other.

"I'm getting much better, ey Min" The pink haired man says with a cocky grin on his face, causing Minhyung to scoff.

"You fell on your behind twice Jaemin. Don't get ahead of yourself." Jaemin still smiles, budging Minhyung in his shoulder, avoiding his hard armor. "You're just jealous of my expertise." Minhyung rolls his eyes, putting his sword away and walking to the armory cabinet. "Yeah right. Come on Jaem, we need to go and pack our luggages." He hears the boy behind him walk to his cabinet, putting his sword the wrong way again like usual.

Typical Jaemin, never really paying attention to the details.

Minhyung straps his leather arm bands off his wrists, putting it near his other equipment, walking towards the exit where Jaemin was waiting. 

"So much for telling me to 'hurry up'" Minhyung budges him playfully, mumbling a shut up.

As they walk down the corridor, both boys messing around, they're stopped by a butler.

"Your highness? Master Na? You're being asked for at the grand hall by the king before you leave for the docks." The young butler, Lee Jeno, said with a small smile. Jaemin raises his eyebrows as does Minhyung. His father hadn't spoken to him since he and Minhyung had a full blown argument about him going to Diomora. 

He had barely had rest after coming back from the war. It was a tiresome three years, so to have maybe have expected his father to grace him with a little mercy to grant him rest didn't seem like too much to him, but the tire of the war must've gotten to him as he had forgotten who he was talking about.

His father didn't care for him. He didn't care for anybody but himself. He only cared for himself, to the point that he'd risk the innocent lives of the people he was supposed to protect, to protect his cowardly self.

He had remembered the debt he had put his country in and put the blame on the Diomoran people who hadn't had a clue on what the king was bloody talking about. He had watched thousands of Diomoran peoples lives end because his flimsy king couldn't face the consequences of his actions and step down from his throne.

He hated his father. And his father hated him.

"Did he say why?" Jaemin asked, realizing Minhyung wouldn't answer anytime soon.

Jeno shook his head, with a furrow of his brows. "No. He just said that it was...urgent. He was very vague. My apologies sires." Jeno bows slightly in apology, Minhyung mumbling an 'alright' before the boy is ushered off. "Why would your father want us in the hall when he's wanted nothing to do with us three weeks ago?" Jaemin asks, awfully perplexed. "I'm as bewildered as you are Jaem..." both men stand in silence together, trying to think of any sort of answer before continuing to the chambers, giving up on looking for the answer. 

All they knew is that they had to pack their remaining bags as their stay here is getting more and more limited by each moment.

The guards help carry Minhyung and Jaemin's bags in the carriage, closing the boot as the last one had been put in, luckily not as heavy as the one before. "All the baggage's have been put in the boot your highness." A servant said with a bow of their head, looking up at the prince and his fellow sidenic.

"Ah, thank you." The servant bows, before looking up at the prince once more, waiting for any more orders. "We'll be down to the docks in a few moments, I just need to have a few words with my father before I leave. Have one carriage remain for us and tell General Seo that we'll be there soon." The servant nods before going back to the busy carriages.

Minhyung looks at Jaemin who lifts his eyebrow at him expectantly. "So?" Minhyung sighs before looking to the building where the grand hall was placed "Let's go. My father is most likely not pleased that we've been keeping him waiting for so long."

Jaemin scoffs "When is he ever pleased?"

Minhyung let's put a small smile, before he and Jaemin take off to the grand hall.

As they reach there they see the butler, Lee Jeno, again. Waiting expectantly for what's seems to be them. "Ah, your grace. Master Na. The king is waiting for you." Both men nod at Jeno, who orders the two guards by the doors to open them for the two expected men.

Minhyung first takes in how dark and empty the room was. His father must've been redoing it or something. He wasn't quite sure, but he must've been on the right lines as he catches eye of the covered furnitures in the corner of the room.

He then sees his father. Standing by the large windows and looking outside of them, his face for the time being hidden from the two. He's smoking from his pipe, and is wearing his usual boring attire.

Nothing changed really.

Minhyung and Jaemin walk towards the king, standing a considerable distance from him. He turns around finally and looks at the two, the stiff silence still hovering over the three dully. "I assure you've got all your baggage's at the docks by now."

Does he think of them to be idiots or something? Of course they're at the docks. Well, hopefully.

"Yes sire, we just sent them off a few moments before came here. They should be halfway there already." His father hums in approval to Jaemin's words, Minhyung still avoiding to look at the old roach. "That's good. And you've been told by the duke about what is set for you, correct?"

"Yes sire. He's explained the plans for the arrangement going on with us at the Diomoran castle thoroughly, going it through it with us multiple times." The king nods once more, before taking a puff of his pipe, the smoke floating heavily around him, now making a cloud around Minhyung and Jaemin.

"Jaemin. Do you mind standing outside for me please? I would like to speak to my son personally." Minhyung cringed at the word son, eyeing Jaemin by the side of his eye, who merely nodded and took his leave respectfully.

The king doesn't take his eyes off the boy, before the doors close behind him. Leaving him and Minhyung alone, mind the few guards around the room.

Minhyung's father turns his eyes to him, Minhyung still looking out the window with deep intent, determined to not have any eye contact with the man before he leaves. He shall not have a bad taste of his homeland before leaving to Diomora.

He sees his father put his pipe down from the corner of his eye, slowly picking at his table before looking back up at Mark.

"Minhyung."

He blinks, pursing his lips while the smell of smoke hits his nose.

"When you get there...don't do anything stupid. I can't afford having my reputation ruined because you could barely keep yourself in check and represent your father."

The intense urge to throw the man sitting on that desk grew too much for Minhyung to handle, only clenching his fists behind his back. Jaw tensed and face still looking forward.

"You can barely look at me. Incompetent piece of shit." Minhyung closed his eyes for a few moments, seeing red before him, then opening them again.

"Just leave. And make sure you're still standing when you come back."

He finally turns to his father and looks him in the eye.

"I'd also advise you to keep the country out of trouble while I'm gone. Lord knows what you could be uselessly up to while I'm gone."

"You fucker—"

"Goodbye father."

Minhyung turns around and walks out the hall, anger surging throughout his body.

God does he hate that man.

"Ah there you two are! The luggage's have already been filed into the cargo boxes. We're all set to go."

"General Seo. Good to see you. We'll be on the boat in a few moments. We just need to take in the land before we go."

The general nods before setting off inside.

Jaemin eyes the silent Minhyung, who is looking off at the setting sun, eyes showing an unknown emotion. "You alright?"

Minhyung scoffs slightly, a humorless smile adorned on his face. "I've barely been home a few months and now I must set off to the very same land that had made me feel nothing but wallowing emptiness. God."

Jaemin's beside him, looking off at the sun as well.

"I understand. You never know. Sudden surprises may be brought to us when we get there."

Minhyung raises his brow at his best friends odd choice of words.

A surprise with Diomora?

"Come on. The sun is setting and it'll soon be hard to steer the boat for the captain. Let's go since we're holding everyone back."

Minhyung nods as Jaemin takes off behind him before looking at the sun one last time.

With one last sigh, taking in the last bit of the Yuverian air, he takes off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was quite difficult to write. the moment with minhyung and his father was a lot of self projection so it was difficult for me to write more of the chapter,,, sorry y'all.
> 
> this wasn't proofread, so if there were any mistakes ignore it for now 💀.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	3. entrance hall

"No, Beatrice that goes there— What're you honestly doing with that chair you runt?! Put it back, now!" Donghyuck winces at his mother's voice, head pounding having been dragged out of bed from an unholy time of the night, and being up for amora knows how long. He really shouldn't complain though. Poor Renjun hasn't had a wink of sleep, barely having enough time to think as he's constantly running around the castle instructing all the maids and butlers on what to do for the arrival tonight.

Donghyuck didn't really get it to be honest. It shouldn't be that big a deal. Everyone's constantly acting as though this is a matter of life and death. But Donghyuck's naive. Ignorant at best. Living under a house full of high privileges, he'd never really understand the dire importance of this matter at hand.

He watches as his mother bellows an insult at a small maiden girl. Poor thing. 

He eyes the girl in pity, watching her fight the obvious tears in her eyes to stay out, never once looking up at his mother, head down in obvious shame. His mother, face red with all the shouting she'd done, has the girl leave, not forgetting to leave an incredulous amount of insults at the small child. Donghyuck watches her run out the hall, her face running with what seems to be tears.

Poor thing.

"Your highness?" 

Donghyuck's attention from the door is attained by another maiden in front of him, seeming to be his same age. "Your highness, you're being called by master Renjun to go to the dining hall." He bids the maiden thank you, eyeing his mother once more, the woman hopelessly busy. She wouldn't notice him running off, would she? I mean, he is needed. Not desperately, he thinks, but still needed.

He takes his eyes off the scene of an unlucky butler being attacked by his mother, before silently escaping the room, no eyes on him.

Donghyuck walks out through the corridors of the large palace, making his way to the dining hall in no time, seeing as it wasn't so far from the grand one.

The doors are opened for him by the two guards, opening to the sight of helpers rushing around, trying to get the place to look in order. He bids hello to some people he passes by, asking gently for the one who asked of him, yet no one seems to have seen him.

Where is Renjun?

"Brother!" Donghyuck whips his head to the sound of his sibling, a smile adorning his face as he catches sight of him.

"Chenle! What're you doing here? And on your own too?" Chenle moves away from the hug, a slight pout accessorizing his face "I'm capable of being by myself thank you very much." Donghyuck sighs, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know that you're capable of being by yourself, you rascal. I am only surprised to find that Kun hyung is not with you." Chenle shrugs not seeming too bothered. "He wasn't there to wake me up this morning, having been loaded with the work of the need to order the palace helpers, along side Renjun hyung. I've been handled by a load of maidens since I woke, their faces constantly changing really." Donghyuck hums, brushing a strand of hair away from Chenle's face. 

A maiden then taps Donghyuck's shoulder hesitantly, bowing her immediately avoiding to look into the eyes of Chenle and Donghyuck. "Your highness, Sire Huang is waiting on the balcony for you." Donghyuck looks towards the said place, before giving a small thank you to the jittery woman, who leaves immediately. He grabs ahold of his brothers hand and they both walk towards the balcony, giving a few occasional thank you's to the helpers they bump into.

"Renjun?" Said boy turns around immediately a look of panic now melting into relief at the sight of the two. "Oh thank Amora you're here. I thought the queen had said you couldn't and you were in trouble." Donghyuck barely lets out a puff of laughter, remembering how his mother was so diligent in scolding the poor girl, her face an ugly red. "No she was too busy to notice. Now what's the problem?" Renjun looks off from the balcony, the coast showing through the light fog.

"Kun got word from the coast. The guards had seen the boats and they'll be here before the fog rises." Chenle gasps, clutching Donghyuck's hands tightly, Donghyuck returning the same grip back protectively.

"Where is Kun now?" Renjun sighs as he turns his eyes away from the coast. "He left just now actually. Said that he had to set up some of the decorations in the entrance hall." Donghyuck nods not paying a lot of attention. "Chenle go meet Kun. He isn't too far and you probably miss him." 

Chenle scowls slightly, realizing that he's being subtly removed from the conversation, but when he realizes that neither Renjun or Donghyuck will budge, he reluctantly walks away.

Donghyuck watches as his brother fades into the crowd, before looking back at Renjun who is in intense thought. "What will the kingdom think? Practically letting our home be walked on once again by the people who killed half their families? This could bring a revolution!" Renjun sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know how this'll work Hyuck. Your father, although hating this situation, seems to be in a bluff as well. It's already been decided and if he sends them home in anger then there most certainly will be a war—"

Donghyuck sighs, feeling grim.

"—The only thing we can hope for is that those...men don't bring too much attraction to theirselves. It would be self suicide and I'm not in the mood to have Yuverians die on my homeland." He gives a slight look of annoyance, causing Donghyuck to give a small smile.

A silence, if you exclude the noise coming from the dinner hall, envelops them until another question hits Donghyuck. 

"Um, Renjun? Where on earth are they going to be staying?"

It is dark outside and everyone is in the entrance hall, Donghyuck and his family had changed into their formal wear and are stood on the staris, Renjun and Kun behind them, including hhis mother and fathers helpers. It felt tense, honestly it was tense. He kept catching himself flick his eyes to the torch outside the gate or looking at his brother who's face seems blank.

He looks towards the gate again, having a sort of war with the flickering fire, as though to see whoever would be able to put out their fires in them. 

Donghyuck couldn't stand this. He wanted to scream, shout, make a scene, he wanted to—

The fire went out. And the gates opened.

And then there they were. He saw five carriages enter through the lawn, all the colors of their Kingdoms flag but it was brandished with an unknown poster on all of them. It was their flag.

Were they mocking his country?

Donghyuck caught his father curl his fists from the corners of their eyes. They were.

The first carriage opens and a band of servants are bringing out loads of bags and trunks with them. The second one did the same. So did the third. Donghyuck was starting to question if these men were even in there. Then the fourth carriage opened. And then stepped out four men in black and red suits, all covered by black coats. Donghyuck stared his mouth threatening to drop. And the fifth one, the largest one, opens. Revealing about 13 men, all in the similar black and white suits, wearing black coats. Their presence was intimidating.

Two more men came out of the carriage, hoods on their faces. 

They walk past the large lawn into the halls, huddling into a small crowd, looking back intensely at everyone in the hall.

Donghyuck gulped, eyeing the mysterious strangers.

A tall man from the huddle then steps forward, including the two other men with their hoods now down. 

Donghyuck couldn't help as his mouth fell slightly agape, the blank expression on his face struggling to stay put. One of them had black hair and unlike the others, his jacket was unbuttoned, reaviling his white top with a slit down the middle, showing his skin. His face, although showing no expression, held a small smirk. As if daring you to come forward to him.

Then the other.

He was...well he held an aura about him. Unlike his companion his face was blank, completely serious and if he hadn't walked around like the others Donghyuck would've thought he was dead. He wore the same red and black suit, but it was buttoned up. His hair was a a harsh brown, nearly black, and had a few earings on his ears. But the thing that made Donghyuck's breath hitch was his eyes.

His held a mist in them, not as though he was crying, but there was a fog that lay there that he couldn't see through. A fog so dreary and harsh it made Donghyuck squirm a little. Donghyuck wanted to know what was behind those eyes, and he feared the though that was violently bashing his mind, causing him to llock the thought up and runaway.

But as he was about to remove his eyes from the man, he looked up and stared at him, and he stared hard as though he was analyzing Donghyuck's whole story from head to toe.

The mist was lifting from his eyes, and Donghyuck couldn't help but glare into them, as though he has nearly made it out.

But then he turned his eyes away, Donghyuck doing the same right after in fear of staring too long, when he shouldn't have been staring at all.

"Your highness. Good to see you're of good health." Donghyuck's father grunts, before exhaling shakily "Lord Seo." The blonde mans bows slightly.

"This is Jaemin and Minhyung." The air almost becomes cold.

Minhyung. The man who killed nearly half his soldiers at war. Minhyung he hoped to not come across.

The two men bow, before stepping forward, their coats dragging behind them. "My father has given you the instructions, no?" Donghyuck's father nods, raising his eyes. "Good. We only come here in peace for our duties. We have no business to bring problems here unless somebody starts them. We hope you can respect our wishes?" His voice held such authority it made Donghyuck tremble slightly. 

"Of course. I would not want anything to get...difficult once again between our kingdoms." The air goes silent again.

"Yes...Of course."

What on earth was with these tense silences.

"It's quite late," Donghyuck's mother proclaims, obviously not wanting to be here anymore "We shall discuss everything tomorrow, for you're all surely exhausted from your trip."

The man, Lord Seo, gives Donghyuck's mother a smile before bowing, "I am thankful you have read our minds, your highnesss. All my men are quite tired, so we would like to get some rest."

"Of course. My maidens will help you find your quarters to get comfortable in." Donghyuck's mother smiles at Lord Seo, though it seems quite forced.

"Goodnight." The men bow, Johnny leading to where they're going, while following the maidens.

Donghyuck watches them leave one by one, while trying to find the man he was looking for. But as he was about to give up, Minhyung looks up at him, leaving the boy breathless.

These were going to be a long few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol half of this chapter was written in my maths and science classes. this wasn't proofread at all either lmao. if there're any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
